


阿拉罕

by dojimameko



Series: 阿拉罕 [1]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Khotun Khan/Jin Sakai - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojimameko/pseuds/dojimameko
Summary: 蒙古族萨满教神话延伸作品
Relationships: Khotun Khan/Jin Sakai
Series: 阿拉罕 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 东方四十四尊恶腾格里的主尊阿泰•乌兰•腾格里，与西方五十五尊善腾格里的主尊汗•霍尔母斯塔•腾格里因权利争斗不休，诉诸武力。当战事了结，西方善腾格里打败东方诸神，并将阿泰•乌兰•腾格里砍成肉块甩到下界。结果，敌人粉碎的肢体在下界化作魔鬼，人间灾祸因此诞生。而它的头则在上天和下届的中间徘徊，成为魔鬼阿拉罕，无时无刻都想吞噬太阳与月亮。
> 
> 蒙古部族布里亚特英雄史诗《阿拜•格特斯》

从草原诞生的儿女，无论行军还是休憩时，他们内在的眼睛总如苍鹰般敏锐，时刻向着千里之外的位置眺望。有时是波澜壮阔的汪洋，有时是黑云压城的天际，有时则是郁郁葱葱的对马岛，而思绪也逐渐浮出脑际。这群对马岛的住民们，在他们的信仰会住着怎样的神明，又会有怎么样的恶神存在？于是，居于蒙古包一隅的赫通汗翻阅着晦涩难懂的古籍，从字里行间读懂镰仓幕府信奉的八百万众神。不过，大和国的鬼怪传说，总让他莫名联想到儿时母亲述说的神话故事。

传闻天地间长居九十九尊腾格里，东方为恶，西方为善，势均力敌，争斗不休。尽管邪不胜正，西之国的善腾格里胜天千尺，逾海千寻，终将恶腾格里斩杀，但此间诸多灾厄仍旧是恶腾格里弥留之际降下的诅咒。于是，在史官的挥毫与布里亚特史诗的酝酿下，对马岛以及八岛四国的日本，曾经一度成为让蒙古人感到刀山剑林、狗恶酒酸的存在。直到他们踏上岛屿，将硝烟燃烧在对马岛上的每一寸土地后，落日与武士之血将小茂田的海滩染成鲜红的血色，凄艳恐怖的尸骸被蒙古军的铁蹄踏成肉泥，对马岛终究还是化作一片苍凉的死寂，谜一样的传闻也在赫通汗面前变成废纸。

可是，就在寂无人声的对马岛即将被重塑成草原帝国的第二故乡时，那个吞噬日月的鬼神阿拉罕，以“战鬼”的形态在全军上下掀起腥风血雨，无不详述其险恶。诚然，蒙古将士没有贪生怕死之辈，却畏惧恶灵天尊“阿拉罕”的暴行。传闻“阿拉罕”在对马岛化作“战鬼”，“头大如斗、身高十尺”。每每举剑过头，天空就会降下落雷，极目穷望一片血雾。久而久之，攻城略地的士兵在听到远方的雷声，或是形同鬼魅的黑影逡巡，就会吓得魂飞魄散，夜不能寐。连战马也食欲不振，不愿驰骋疆场、浴血奋战。

对于亲眼见过“战鬼”面貌的汉王来说，其面目远没有人们口中所昭示的凶险可憎。相反，征讨“战鬼”的感觉好比在雪域高原上的烈风里挥剑，当强烈的极寒吞噬人禽六畜，再坚不可摧的钢铁也会被冻得失去弹性可以被轻而易举的掰断。

说到底不过谋事在人、成败在天。想要杀死人们心中的成见，就得杀死那匹祸害人间的“战鬼”。

在赫通汗要挑战“阿拉罕”的消息不胫而走后，随行的萨满找上他，用低沉地蒙古语警告他们的汗王不要触怒鬼神。赫通汗将盛满马奶酒的粗瓷碗摔到一旁，怒目圆睁。“我们全能全知的勃额大人啊，怎么连您也忌惮三分？”  
“汗王，您的一意孤行，让族人遭受‘阿拉罕’的诅咒。您看到志村城中七窍流血，死状惨烈的战士了吗？那就是‘阿拉罕’的惩罚啊！”  
“你懂什么！不过是‘战鬼’的卑鄙手段罢了，有何降罪之由？”赫通汗握紧拳头，在桌台上砸出巨响。勃额不为所动，缀满铜铁的绸缎随着他的脚步发出兵戈碰撞的金属响声，宛若警告。“那他是如何众目睽睽之下毒杀将士、杀人于百步之外？为何连最骁勇忠诚的战将都会在他面前失心发狂，屠戮同袍？我们至高无上的汗王啊，请您务必三思。”  
勃额说完后，便掀起帷帐，从蒙古包内退去。留下眉头紧蹙的赫通汗对“战鬼”咬牙切齿。“什么‘战鬼’！那不过是个乳臭未干的落败武士罢了！”  
赫通汗心气不到一处，谢绝了萨满为他的祈福，众人就此不欢而散。直到某日赫通汗突然找上门来，郑重向萨满道歉，并抛出又一个令萨满感到头疼的请求。  
“勃额大人，我想请您为我‘降神’。”  
“您要请哪位腾格里呢？”  
“阿拉罕。”  
面对如此荒谬怪诞的想法，令萨满勃额听闻后，几乎将要穷尽毕生的荣誉和人格去劝阻赫通汗。可这里终究不是蒙古国，作为对马岛上所有蒙古人的领袖，哪怕是至高无上的萨满，也必须臣服于他们的君王。  
是啊，明明从严原到上县，蒙古铁骑叱咤风云，那样的英勇、那样的强大，论造物主“长生天”要将对马岛如何处置，必然是成为他征战八岛四国的一件毫不起眼的附庸品而已，他不允许自己的丰功伟业被任何鬼神阻挡，哪怕“战鬼”真是恶腾格里“阿拉罕”的附体也不行。  
如果非要将“战鬼”比作赫通汗的心头的一道疤痕的话，那么他更情愿说是一道为征服蛮荒立下绝伦战功的伤痕。  
在萨满们用占卜骨预测天地星象，于良道吉日手拿鹿皮鼓槌，神鼓、哼唱起神秘而古老的将神歌谣后，赫通汗盘坐在蒙古包中央，望向身旁舞动的萨满们与其他头戴鬼面的祭祀。  
只见他们手捧镶嵌铜片的跳神铜镜，浸淫在宏大而嘈杂的鼓、铃之声中。随着鼓声、铃声如暴雨般骤紧，身穿鸟羽神衣的勃额忽然被一种难以名状的强烈情绪统摄身心，一股汹涌的心潮迫使他不由自主地向天界升腾，整个房间的气氛瞬间化作介于人神交界的奇妙幻境里。明明身上的神衣厚重无比，可在赫通汗面前的萨满却以狂放而又节奏地旋转，飘带飞扬,系在腰间的腰铃、铜镜、响铃、垂挂的各种小兵器等物丁当作响，金属撞击的声音与震耳欲聋，宛若千金重的黑火药在耳边炸裂开来一样。  
“啊……啊……阿拉罕大人……请您饶恕我们……”  
话音刚落，萨满举起神鼓拼命敲打起来。  
赫通汗明白，那是萨满发现他要寻觅的鬼神时，用神鼓和腰铃发出声响，以此驱魔逐妖。而那场癫狂迷乱的仪式，则在一声巨大的闷响与其他祭祀的惨叫声中戛然而止。

“怎么回事？”赫通汗站了起来，朝勃额跌倒的方向走去。只见勃额那身镶嵌满铜铁和七彩布条的神衣，在烛光下发出绚丽夺目的光影，依稀能听见呜咽的声音。可其他的萨满却和失了魂一样，仰躺在东南西北的四方，毫无血色的面庞上满是因恐惧而痛苦扭曲的表情。  
“怎么回事？！”  
预感大事不妙的赫通汗反手抽刀，小心翼翼地想用刀尖挑起勃额脸上的鬼面。无论降神成功与否，眼前过于诡谲的场景依旧令身经百战的赫通汗不禁捏了把汗。  
是人？是神？还是……  
勃额忽然抬起手，紧紧攥住了赫通汗的弯刀。  
那是曾亲手斩落安达家主首级的宝刀，锋利无比的刀刃连飘落的发丝都能一分为二。可那位勃额非但没有被刀刃划破掌心，反倒以数倍于成年人的气力，将赫通汗一把拽了过去。他们之间的距离是如此紧密，以至于赫通汗能听见彼此粗重的呼吸声、甚至能感受到怦怦直跳的心脏。  
破碎的鬼面，那宛若妖狐般的眼眸倒映出男人惊愕的表情。  
“赫通汗，你就这么想见我么？”  
那个东西，用唯有赫通汗才能听得懂的日语，笑着说道。  
此刻，在赫通汗面前矗立的怪力乱神之物，绝不是之前的那名勃额。相比起身材魁梧的蒙古将士，他的身段更加精巧，体貌与肤发也更为白皙。渐渐的，如华丽繁复的神衣开始化作布片，数百的铜铁片和鬼面像脱落的羽毛掉落在地上，赫然出现在汗王面前的，是位左脸带疤与一点泪痣的东洋男人。  
那正是让蒙古大军闻风丧胆的“战鬼”，曾经被自己在金田城的护城桥上狠狠推落河川的境井家主——境井仁。


	2. 阿拉罕（第二回）

草原帝国的儿女认为，无论是奉承天命诞生于世的可汗，还是飞禽走兽，皆为“长生天”心爱的子嗣，受神明荫庇护佑，恩泽万代——勇敢的苍狼、和美的白鹿，壮猛的黑熊、踏实的牤牛、飘然的天鹅，翱翔的苍鹰，凡是镌刻在部族石像上的图腾，都拥有令人刻骨铭心的传说。哪怕图腾的寓言人兽合一的故事有些匪夷所思，包括赫通汗在内的所有蒙古人，仍旧对世间万物生灵抱有一丝丝崇拜与憧憬。

而当“战鬼”露出獠牙，在电闪雷鸣的暴雨之夜闯入赫通汗的大本营，曾自恃为万物之灵的汗王，却亲眼目睹凡人是如何化身为兽。

境井仁是额尔古纳河上的苍狼吗？不，他没有能咬碎六畜五牲的獠牙，没有浑身白雪般的皮毛，可他从不咀嚼动物脾脏的牙齿，咬断了士兵的耳廓。

境井仁是逡巡于天穹的苍鹰吗？不，他没有能翱翔九天、抵御雪山严寒的羽翼，可他那两柄寒光凛冽的脇差和太刀，如鹰爪般将围堵他的众人骨斩肉断。  
那么，境井仁是阿拉罕附身的“战鬼”吗？作为八百万神明的拥趸，境井家的武士从始至终都是合格的，但赫通汗不知道或是已经知道又不愿言明的是，境井仁以“战鬼”的可怖姿态降临尘世，他竟能如此轻易废去身为武士的毕生荣誉——境井家世代传承的宝刀被黑火药震慑脱手后，他就夺去蒙古士兵的弯刀。  
当他被数名高过他数尺的蒙古人摁进泥潭，他就用双脚蹬断其中一人的鼻梁、用肘击撞折他们的肋骨，只因为这是在没有将致人麻痹的蒙药灌入境井仁口鼻前，为生擒“战鬼”而施以的最后围攻。  
狂乱炽烈的血腥杀戮，让当晚的滂沱暴雨化作最具震撼力的斗兽场。源于蒙兀室韦部落先祖血脉里还没被式微掉的斗争精神，本能地激发出蒙古将士们的强烈意志，以至于他们忘却了被喻为龙鸣的雷霆、忘却了他们是在和一个人战斗。  
“杀死战鬼！杀死恶神阿拉罕！”  
在将士们嘶吼着向境井仁拔刀的一刹那，赫通汗恍惚间看见传说里，西之善腾格里围剿东之恶腾格里时刀折矢尽、白骨露野的战场。当下了整整一夜的暴雨洗刷掉满地尸骸的泥泞和血迹，蒙古人以死伤数十人取得了苦涩的战果。这时，赫通汗方才揩去满额的细汗和雨水，高声向士兵宣布，对马岛的“战鬼”被蒙古军打败了。  
其实对马岛给予赫通汗的东西不多，胜利感则不在其中。看着囚笼中被沉重的铐镣束缚的“战鬼”，征服者只能在哀鸿遍野的伤员那里，看到鲜血、唾液、呕吐物和一种名叫恐惧的感觉。理性以一种清晰的方式被消耗，像一根蜡炬成灰泪始干的烛火，与胜利无关，那是牺牲的悲歌。

再三确认被数条碗口粗的铁链、脚铐焊死的境井仁不会上演金蝉脱壳的戏码，疲惫不堪的汗王惊魂未定地回到蒙古包，痛饮马奶酒，枕着弯刀沉沉睡去。

酒有可让人小酌怡情和让人酩酊大醉之分，人亦只有成王败寇之说。可在本应无梦的长眠里， “战鬼”所留下的可怖记忆，化作梦魇。梦里，他们没有生擒“战鬼”，蒙古士兵在“战鬼”面前一个个倒下后，境井仁那张在早已被鲜血溅射的脸上，朝赫通汗步步紧逼，随后露出了恶煞般的惨笑。  
“Би чамайг идмээр байна！”

当赫通汗从毛毯上惊醒，手忙脚乱地挥舞被帝国可汗祝福过的弯刀时，帷帐外似乎有人在肆意谈笑，欢歌载舞。赫通汗走了出去，只见幸免于难的将士们正在升起篝火，对着明月啖肉品啜马奶酒。有甚者竟比起摔跤，一方饰以黑衣头戴鬼面，一方则穿戴精良的甲胄，表演起昨晚智斗“战鬼”的戏码。  
换作平日，将士们绝不敢在赫通汗面前造次，可如今，看着摔跤缠斗的两人恣意扭动肢体，身穿蒙古军甲胄的士兵将黑衣鬼面之人掀翻在地，掰开双股纵情摇摆模拟男女行房的姿态，所有人不约而同地发出下流的嘲笑，以至于无人注意到站在他们身后目瞪口呆的赫通汗，直到他高大的身影被点燃的篝火前摇曳起来，闹剧才宣告终结。  
当赫通汗悠悠吐出“没事了”的蒙语时，篝火旁所有人的脸上，似乎流露出一丝幸免于难的神情。赫通汗扫了眼，很快明白了他们的用意。不出意外，那匹被关进牢笼的“战鬼”应该有被“好好关照”过了一番。毕竟在他没有回心转意之前，境井仁是人是畜，全凭他一念之间。  
但就在刚刚那刻，一种凌驾于理性的渴望、强烈的欲求和莫名的憎恶占据了赫通汗的头脑。迎着灯火点点，他快步朝向羁押俘虏的囚笼走去。还没等他走到关押着境井仁的牢笼，他就听见了狱卒的大笑和马鞭挥舞的声音，弥漫在空气里浓烈的铁锈味和辛烈的药味，稍加想象就在赫通汗脑海里浮现出战俘受难的画像。

羞辱战俘的感觉，大部分时候只包含两种最强烈的感情，一种是扭曲的报复欲、一种是难以自拔的征服欲。当赫通汗像为马畜清洗皮毛，将一盆冷水倒扣在境井仁赤裸的身躯上时，“战鬼”发出了第一声咆哮。“赫通汗，你这个以多欺少的懦夫，快杀死我吧。”

但赫通汗显然有备而来，他冷冷地扫了眼境井仁脚底的一滩污秽，又朝男人的胯部泼去。于是“战鬼”发出野兽般的低吼。  
“赫通汗，你给我住手。”  
回应境井仁的，是汗王的拳头。  
看着浑身湿透的境井仁被冷水渐渐带走大腿内侧残存的污垢和水痕，赫通汗看了下周遭，居高临下地站在境井仁面前。  
“你想要怎么来呢？”赫通汗的眼神停驻在男人满是伤痕的胸膛与手臂，露出食人虎般可怖的笑容。“是和之前一样被看不见的男人们侵犯，还是认真看看自己究竟会遭受怎样的耻辱呢？”  
被铁链紧紧攥住的境井仁，并没有如愿咬下赫通汗得意洋洋的嘴脸。此时此刻，他只能被赫通汗任由摆布，被无能的怒火吞噬四肢百骸。赫通汗仰天大笑，因为没有比践踏生而为人的尊严更亢奋不已的事情了。  
在略略看了眼放在一旁的马鞭，赫通汗拾起来，高高扬过头顶。预感到即将承受皮肉之苦的境井仁下意识地别过脸，闭上双眼。但想象中皮开肉绽的疼痛并未到来，在他分神之际，男人被沾染血迹和污泥的马鞭被勒住嘴角，就像本该自由奔驰的野马，突然有一天被被人套上马勒，夺去自由。  
呜咽、咒骂和不受控制的唾液从被撑大的嘴角边流淌，皮绳紧绷的压迫感让境井仁发出受伤般的粗喘。而只消汗王稍稍握住鞭杆，往后一拽，男人便屈从地扬起头颅，露出脖颈这一最脆弱的要害。  
“我已经给你很多机会了，境井仁。但现在，我只想让你一无所有。”  
他微微屈下身体，将臂弯绕过境井仁伤痕累累的右腿抬了起来。不知是因为错觉，还是太过兴奋，赫通汗发现，“战鬼”的重量比想象中的要轻盈许多，以至于当他搂住境井仁的右腿的时候，男人直接栽倒在他怀中，动弹不得。  
接下来，赫通汗将粗糙的手指探进了境井仁的后穴。  
被异物入侵的肠道，立刻紧紧含住了赫通汗的手指，然后又有意识似的放松，以防自己被汗王弄伤，但此举正中赫通汗下怀。汗王粗暴地将食指与中指在那紧窄的软肉里抽插，比东洋人更加粗大指节麻木地搅动境井仁的深处。一下、两下、一下、又两下。  
尽管男人的回应掺杂着呻吟和哀嚎，可他腰胯上的那话却硬挺了起来。在医学技术落后的年代，这般生理反应只能沦为被仇敌奚落的笑柄。  
“你是不是很享受？”仿佛像闻到鲜血的群狼，赫通汗以近乎贪婪的目光，贴靠进浑身上下每一寸肌肤都在强烈抗拒的境井仁。打自他亲手将境井仁的同袍在他面前残杀之时，他就想再次狠狠撕碎他的灵魂了。  
“你最敬重的舅舅，知道自家侄儿是蒙古人的‘私科子’吗？”在赫通汗再次将鞭杆往后拉扯的时候，他满意地感觉到境井仁在他面前微微颤抖了起来。  
男人拼命摇头，用尽气力挣扎着想逃离汗王的束缚。可沉重的铁链与元气大伤的身躯，充其量只剩下宛若求欢般的扭动罢了。在境井仁深褐色的眼眸里，希望的火光正一点点黯淡下去，曾经威猛跋扈、神圣强悍的“战鬼”再也不能露出獠牙威胁他分毫。一想到这里，赫通汗又塞入第三根手指，毫不怜惜地撑开那被将士们亵渎过的密处，直到他慢慢品味完境井仁眼神里饱含的全部绝望，他甘之如饴，掏出早已勃起的分身，抽送了进去。

与其说境井仁被性欲逐渐盈满脑海，倒不如说赫通汗自己也乐在其中。他没有像生活在中原的宋人有断袖之癖，可当他用肉柱劈开对方，享受用俘虏来泄欲的快感时，境井仁的每次哀鸣，都让他的冲撞、顶弄愈演愈烈。  
赫通汗扣着男人紧实的大腿，操干着被困于囚笼的“战鬼”，每一下都将那粗大的肉茎整根没入，碾平对方深处的每一寸褶皱。而因绝顶的痛楚和欢愉境井仁，渐渐地不再需要马鞭的约束，仰头发出连绵的浪叫。很快，境井仁浑身瘫软在赫通汗面前，唯有靠铁链支撑几乎快跪坐在地的身体，用断断续续地语言编织大脑里唯一的请求。  
“住手……住手……”  
但赫通汗显然没打算放过他，继续亵渎着境井仁的身体。他的胯部一下接一下地冲撞臀瓣，感受境井仁窄小的后穴紧裹住他的阳具的紧致。最后，他干脆将境井仁两只腿架在肩膀，看着被抽插穴口时缠上来的猩红肉壁，然后再被他干回去的光景。此刻，境井仁的自尊被蛮族一点点肢解，而赫通汗不过是在睁眼闭眼间将镰仓武士最珍视的宝物玩弄鼓掌罢了。  
不知那野兽般的行径持续了多久，赫通汗将那一直忍而不发的东西射在境井仁的身体里头，仿佛是要将精囊清空似地深深交合在了一起。当赫通汗整理衣着，用手指刮去残留在他股间那些来自境井仁的津液时，眼前几乎跪趴在赫通汗面前的男人，并未让汗王产生丝毫的同情心，反倒让他无端生出更下作的想法。他搀起只能靠铁链支撑的境井仁，一点一点将马鞭的鞭杆往那处被亵玩得一塌糊涂的穴口挤弄进去，直至鞭杆露出与马鞭相连的位置后才停手。  
本应用于驱赶牲口的马鞭，就这么垂落在境井仁那发颤的双腿中央，白色的浊液滴滴答答地淌落在地上。赫通汗笑了，他感觉自己已经轻而易举地玷污了境井仁的灵魂，让境井家族世代传承的荣耀蒙羞。“你不是‘战鬼’，你就是被人唾弃的鼠辈。对了，你的尾巴可别弄掉了。”  
他本以为此时此刻的境井仁会崩溃到恍惚，就算没有，也会在被迫接受此般非人的屈辱中露出悲恸的表情。然而，因快感而浑身颤栗的境井仁，却浅浅地弯起嘴角，神情流露出不同于此前的好奇。  
“赫通汗，这样真的就能让你满足吗？不如放了我，让我为你做更舒服的事情，怎么样？”


	3. 阿拉罕（第三回）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 疯虎是坐骑，
> 
> 盔甲金光闪，
> 
> 有毒蛇的“豁德日嘎”国
> 
> 是我们花衣博的尊神。
> 
> ——蒙古萨满神歌《向昂道十万精灵祈祷》

萨满教认为，凡危害人间的自然灾害为恶灵作祟。尤其《格斯尔汗》史诗中那匹吞食众生的黑斑虎恶灵，在萨满的神歌中又称这种虎为“疯虎”。经历生死搏斗后，萨满祖师击败“疯虎”，降服为坐骑。  
“疯虎”和“阿拉罕”的传说，都是无须以言辞来杜撰，早在蒙古人诞生之初就已经拥有不可撼动的存在。不管是哄骗不听话的孩童，还是面对未知的恐惧，恶灵与恶神总不乏一次次在蒙古人面前展露形相的机会。  
赫通汗所在的蒙古军队，集结草原帝国最精锐的猛将，他们如“阿塔天神”般英勇、强大，策马奔腾，驱逐邪恶。加上他们流淌着成吉思汗皇室先祖之血，不仅受士兵爱戴，更在赫通汗的挥麾下成为攻无不克、战无不胜的悍将。于是，赫通汗为了褒奖他们，命铁匠造出坚不可摧的铠甲，并分别送给四位将军，以期“众人同心，其利断金”。  
尽管四位将军对汗王甲胄的看法各不相同，但有一点是基本可以确定的，那便是最初缔造汗王甲胄的初衷，是为了震慑食人的恶灵。  
但凡得知这个传言的蒙古士兵，大抵都会有不尽相同的描述。每当“战鬼”的哀鸣在军营中回荡，先前毫无动静的山坡上，便会似潮水般蓦地冒出无数双炯炯发光的眼珠，在凄迷的深夜对着空谷悬空的皓月咆哮，怒号响彻四野，仿佛是在为受苦之人倾述那五内俱焚的痛苦。而当破晓降临，军营里就会有战马被吃掉，守夜的士兵被曝尸于野的恐怖惨状，搞得人心惶惶、坐立不安。  
“是你做的么？‘战鬼’。”当赫通汗向境井仁投过这样的疑问时，因反复干呕而被泪水浸润的眼睛，此刻正怒不可遏地瞪视着赫通汗。将酒杯贴在唇边啜饮的汗王，眼神在满盘的羊肉羊酪与跪爬在他面前的境井仁身上，循环往复。在咀嚼半生半熟的内脏时，赫通汗脑袋里思考着是要和境井仁相安无事地共进晚餐，或是将他视为泄欲的两脚羊，开始酒足饭饱后的消遣活动。  
虽说士兵莫名失踪、惨死的事情频繁出现在“战鬼”被俘后不久，可赫通汗非常确信此事与境井仁没有多少关系。毕竟，一个笙歌彻夜的俘虏对于罪魁祸首的自己，必定怀有超乎必要以上的憎恨与盲目的复仇，这种杀意甚至浓烈到连被境井仁瞪一眼都会心怵的程度。于是乎，境井仁大部分的时间里都与黑夜相依相伴，他看不见清晨的朝阳、晌午的烈日，傍晚的余晖，夜晚的明月。每每摘下布条，身体和灵魂就会分崩离析一次，坚韧的筋骨就会在暴力的淫威下，为适应无休无止的暴行蹂躏得和随处可见的草芥一样低贱。  
面对赫通汗的发问，境井仁缄默不语，但他的沉默是被迫的。此刻，他正缓慢而谨慎地将汗王的分身含进嘴里，炽热的鼻息随着每一次吞吐愈发强烈。而在毡包外，有一群人的命运与他紧紧相连，那是群即将贬为奴隶或被当场烧死的农民们。  
在赫通汗眼中，农民就像一匹匹待宰的牛羊，生与死全凭他一念之间。今天，这群农民也许能平安无事地回到村舍，与家人团聚，只要境井仁能满足赫通汗微不足道的需求即可。  
“……他们能不能活下来，就看你的本事了。”  
就在赫通汗饶有兴趣地等待境井仁恼羞成怒的回应时，双手反绑，脚戴铐链的男人跪坐在汗王面前，将头凑上了对方的胯间，用颤抖着嘴唇试探性地滑过赫通汗还未勃起的欲望，然后吐出舌头舔弄起来，接着半含了进去。  
才一下，就让赫通汗怀疑境井仁究竟和自己的手下做过了多少次。他失笑地看向境井仁，一时半会有种恍惚的错觉，那是种和自渎或是交媾截然不同的体验，光是闭起双眼享受对方吮吸自己的肉茎，一点点往喉咙深处吞吐的过程，就足够让征服者被快感冲昏脑袋。  
赫通汗不仅是征服者，他更想将境井仁所有的遮拦与隐秘撕得粉碎。  
“再卖力点，外面的人兴许就有救了吧。”漫不经心的话语刚刚落下，情非所愿服侍着汗王的境井仁，似乎有意识地加重了进出的速度和力道。而征服者则将双手转移到境井仁的脖颈与后脑勺，像扯弄一具断线的傀儡，将粗大的阳物往境井仁的喉咙深处插去。  
难以忍受呕吐感，使境井仁无法吞咽下的唾液从嘴角淌了出来，滴在毛毯、渗进浓密的耻毛。可他无暇顾及自己不得体的模样了，彻夜的煎熬让他天真地相信，眼前的汗王会因他的顺从而宽容仁慈一次。  
境井仁确实做到了，汗王得到了前所未有的畅意与愉悦，在男人的嘴里射了出来。当他低头看着仍努力含咽肉茎的境井仁，在将那偃旗息鼓的玩意从对方嘴里捣腾出来后，赫通汗凝视着左顾右盼的境井仁，想到了徘徊在他梦魇里，试图想吃掉他的“战鬼”。  
“吃掉。”  
像是说给那场梦魇里威胁过他的“战鬼”，赫通汗如此下令道。  
男人先是愣了下，而后艰难地仰起头，喉结上下滚动，像是在吞咽苦药。可一股从胃袋里升腾的酸楚灌入喉咙，以近乎要吐掉自己五脏六腑般，将任何一位对马岛住民都绝对不肯品尝的生肉和脾脏，连同泪水和胃液一道汩汩而出。、  
看着面前的境井仁几乎快活活呛死在自己的呕吐物里，赫通汗嫌恶地扫了眼，唤来了守候在外的士兵。  
“去吧，带境井仁大人去亲口告诉那群贱民自己的遭遇，听听他们究竟是对他感激涕零，还是唾弃万分。”

这场荒唐的闹剧，并没有按照赫通汗想象中的剧本进行。他目视着肉体濒临崩溃，由内而外渗透出倦怠的境井仁对着身旁羁押他的士卒窃窃私语。倏地有阵风吹拂而过，他又好像听到境井仁发出低低切切的声音，漾在空气。当赫通汗想凑近点倾听，原本三三两两蜷缩在囚笼中的农人们，脸上顿时露出恐惧的表情。  
“不，你不是战鬼大人！你不是！”  
蒙古士卒听不懂俘虏们的话，以为他们在向境井仁求助，洋洋自得地大笑起来。而站在身后的赫通汗带着一种无法自持的不安，陷入沉思。   
自从他开始向志村城以北的位置攻城略地，将负隅抵抗的僧兵与浪人们逼上悬崖峭壁的神社上，烧毁连接山麓的架桥，看着他们在饥饿中死去。或是将沿途村舍里的粮食、家畜洗劫一空时，赫通汗会在他心情大好的时候，让曾经为守护对马岛而肝胆涂地的境井仁，欣赏反抗侵略者的下场，并暗中观察他的反应。  
城岳山下的湖畔被鲜血浸染、苍茫的芦苇荡里燃起火光。农人们被砍下的头颅一颗接着一颗串在城墙外，稻荷神社的石碑上满是遭到刑辱后被胡乱丢弃的无名尸骨。而当境井仁久久凝视眼前的惨象时，那副茫然空洞的眼神总让赫通汗觉得古怪，他怎么看都不像是在伤悼百姓的死，唯有在赫通汗出现在他面前时，男人才会流露出与身处的环境一样悲伤的情感。  
境井仁是被逼疯了吗？起初，由于那位铁匠的惨死悲痛不已，又想到自己无力保护的百姓会遭受怎样的蹂躏，那凄厉的哀嚎和眼神，应该不是刻意为之。然而，随着赫通汗愈发荒诞的凌辱与军营里因飞来横祸惨死的士兵，越来越多流言蜚语，通过士兵们脸上显现的不安或惊恐的神情，让折磨“战鬼”的乐趣变成一种形同镇压鬼神的仪式。  
“境井仁，如果你向神社祈祷，你们的神就能落入凡间来拯救你们么？”  
“战鬼”沉默地望着对方，良久，他点了点头。  
“神风与黄鹂指引我的前路，予以我等安康，而你们不过是路边毫不起眼的石子罢了，所有人都会遗忘你们。”  
然后赫通汗是这样回答的。  
“如果把赤身裸体的你绑在神社取悦神明，它们会回应我的仁慈吗？”  
赫通汗看着境井仁，看他脸色一瞬间刷白，喉结艰难地上下移动着，随后汗王口中的剧情便化作现实，持续了数日。  
赫通汗的确做到了他所夸下的海口，在肃穆的神社里将境井仁按在长满青苔的腐木、枝杈上操干他。有鉴于境井仁从没在他们的交媾中有过任何的享受，他命士卒在递给战鬼的残羹剩饭里加了点催情的蒙药，效果也是出奇的好。  
赫通汗伸出食指，将境井仁翕张的嘴角撬开，往那不知吃过什么东西的嘴里吐唾沫，将他的濡湿的舌头夹住往外拉扯，看着他像家犬般摇尾乞怜。在药效作用下神情恍惚的境井仁，无论下身拼命吮吸自己肉茎的缠绵，还是被赫通汗反复玩弄而发红发烫的皮肤，境井仁面对汗王的一阵肆虐，抵抗的程度不过是泄愤地含咬了口赫通汗的手腕，企图将被撑开的双腿合上，再抬起小腿肚将压在自己身上的赫通汗踹开。  
除了继续被操弄，后面的事情哪一样他都没做到。  
“以后我们可以多在神社里好好恩爱，让你的神明看见崇拜它们的臣民是有多下作。”赫通汗将早已硬挺的阳具顶入被刀鞘蹂躏扩张到一塌糊涂的穴口，深深地推进。“你的每一处弱点我都知道。境井仁，你没有能任何赢过我的机会。”  
“我……”  
境井仁沦陷在绝顶的快感中，他的眼神落在只剩一个空壳的刀鞘上，那把从他已故父亲那继承的武士刀，成为激发他绝望的道具。  
“我……没有想过赢你……”  
境井仁喃喃地说着，支离破碎的话语，有好几次被难以抑制的浪叫盖过。他甚至主动摇晃着腰，将双唇覆在赫通汗粗糙的嘴唇上，而赫通汗则是含咬着境井仁发麻的舌头，紧扣住他的腿，将所有的欲望倾倒在境井仁身上。

阿塔天神：西方五十五尊天神，东方四十四尊天神，东方四十四尊天神的兄长是阿塔乌兰天神，因为阿塔乌兰天神代表着“灾难之主”，支配着风雪、灾害、损失和收益等，因此，人们把牲畜的兴旺，打猎的收获，远征作战的胜利都归功于“阿塔天神”的保佑。


	4. 阿拉罕（第四回）

和风声鹤唳的对马岛不同，赫通汗的军营里，每晚都会上演酒池肉林的糜烂日子，剧本的主角无一例外是对“战鬼”的各种刑辱，或是萨满教的娱神歌舞。绝大部分遇见境井仁的时候，他总是为了挽救某个妇孺、老者而被迫接受莫须有的屈辱。他也曾经想要逃跑，或是自戕，然而在赫通汗的掌心里谈何容易。自此境井仁的状貌日见峻刻，唯独剩下那双如野兽般的眼睛，无论多少次看见，都会感到一阵心悸。  
不过，当境井仁不得不听命于曾经斩于刀下的敌人，被任意摆布，不难想象每晚他筋疲力尽地睡去后，梦里又会邂逅怎样凄惨的遭遇。而就在赫通汗一连几天离开大本营，去和他的手足兄弟们狩猎野猪回来后，几个早就对境井仁积怨颇深的士兵，将这位对马岛最后的武士生生锯去了四体，然后消失得无影无踪。  
如此骇人可怖的场景，让赫通汗面色遽变。是要降罪他的同胞，还是直接给一个残废之人痛快，两者在他心中纠葛。当他命来萨满巫医为境井仁治疗的时候，身心俱灭的境井仁已经连说话的气力都没有。站在一旁的赫通汗，看着放在“战鬼”身旁的满盆血水，沉默了许久。  
半晌，他在奄奄一息的“战鬼”身旁坐了下来，凑到他的耳边。  
“你有什么想要的吗？”  
听到赫通汗的声音，本应没有声息的境井仁纹丝不动，只微微张开嘴唇，仿佛梦呓般地说道：  
“你的命……”  
说罢，“战鬼”闭上了龟裂的嘴唇，直视着赫通汗一阵，停止了呼吸。  
赫通汗知道，“战鬼”再也睁不开眼睛，于是他学着东瀛人的样子，恭恭敬敬地向境井仁的尸首鞠躬，起身命人处理遗骸。就在转身离开的那刻，赫通汗的情绪变得异常烦躁。  
他发觉呼唤天雷的“战鬼”落得如此惨烈的下场，那在他踏上这片对马岛时，心中挥之不去的郁结不就成为一桩天大的笑话？  
回想起他曾经无数次萌生要将“战鬼”的生杀大权掌握在手中时，境井仁那因羞赧而搐动的嘴角、溢出嘴角的嘤咛、衣帛被撕裂的窸窣声，交媾后因高潮的余韵而变得滚烫的身体……这些细枝末节的感觉却从记忆里浮现出来，又倏地倏然消逝而去。  
而在遥远的城岳寺里，面对因感染风寒而沉沉睡去数十天的武士，结奈正搀扶起这位历经九死一生的男人，为他悉心擦拭身体。当结奈转过身，将湿布放进水盆里重新拧干，身后传来一阵剧烈的咳嗽声。紧接着，昏迷不醒的男人半睁着眼，缓缓抬起手，放在结奈的膝盖上。  
“结奈……”  
“仁！”  
女人一声惊呼，俯下身与境井仁紧紧相拥。  
“仁，你终于醒了！你都快要吓死我们了！”  
“我……”因为喉咙极度干渴，境井仁刚一开口，就觉得嘴巴里像是塞了火炭般疼痛。“我想喝水……结奈。”“好，好，你想要做什么我都陪你！”结奈偷偷揩去眼角的泪水，立刻喂给他水喝。当泉水浇灌喉咙，润泽肺腑后，境井仁那张憔悴的脸庞，方才慢慢恢复健康的生色。  
在双眼逐渐适应房间内昏暗的光线后，脑海里光怪陆离的画面渐次朦朦胧胧地浮现在眼前。赫通汗、蒙古人、萨满教、阿拉罕、疯虎，一种坠入深渊的恶寒涌上心头。黑暗深处，境井仁看见一处矗立在毡包里的古老壁画，暴戾恣睢的恶神正目不转睛觑视着他，目光所及之处，是被野兽咬去四肢、脏器、脸皮的蒙古战马和士兵。电闪雷鸣的天空逡巡着浑身是毛，长着熊、雕、蟒、虎等奇异动物头颅的怪物，还有一颗没有身子却满口獠牙的头颅在咧嘴大笑。当境井仁再次睁开双眼的时候，如真似幻的诡谲画面消失了，与之而来的是一脸忧愁的结奈，还有倒映在水光中形销骨立的自己。虽然那副奇异而神秘的壁画让他憟然，但他此刻的心绪却变得非常清平安宁，一切苦恨被温柔的烛光所埋没，留下的只有一些零星的记忆，就如同清晨绞尽脑汁回忆昨夜的梦，似乎要想起来却又一直无法想起。  
“结奈，我做了一个很长、很长的梦。”  
“梦到什么了？”  
“我梦到被蒙古人俘去，在我拼命逃跑的时候，皮肤长出野兽般茂密的毛发，指甲长出爪牙，浑身上下力大无穷。渐渐地，我开始用四脚奔跑，飞过山岚、越过溪涧，逃避赫通汗和他的下属的追捕。可蒙古人哪肯放过我，他们举起火把、手鼓、鼓棒、铜镜向我追来，叫嚣着要砍下我的头颅。在刀尖落下的那刻，我身体里仅存的理智消失了。视线天旋地转，天空降下天雷，蒙古人的惨叫在我耳边回荡，爆裂的雷霆燃烧原野，我的嘴里沾满了鲜血，四下里是血肉模糊的尸体。而我往血泊里定睛一看，自己已经变成了一只老虎。”  
结奈苦笑了一声，将手覆在境井仁的手背上，轻轻抚揉起这双为了保护对马岛黎明百姓而浸染鲜血的手。“所以那是梦啊，仁，没事了。”  
“是啊，是梦。”境井仁闭上眼睛，感受着梦境里那一桩桩不可思议的故事。他转头望向结奈，问道：“你说我之前一直昏迷在城岳寺，那么赫通仁在做什么？”  
“听僧兵说，有蒙古人说他性情变得阴鸷残暴，有时候会呆呆坐在毡包里好几个时辰都不动。此间任何叨扰他的人，哪怕是同僚也会被杀死。”  
噢，原来如此啊！境井仁恍然大悟，残存的记忆在他心中复苏，脑中浮现地则是另一个情景。

“怎么，我很可怕吗？”  
金镶花雕白玉骷髅的耳坠和珍珠流苏在男人身上摇晃，铜铃与钱串随着他的步伐，磕碰出清脆的声响。就在他匍匐在一息尚存的蒙古将士，从他的喉咙开始啃咬时，尸横遍野的蒙古营地里，赫通汗青筋暴皮，声嘶力竭地吼叫着。  
“阿拉罕，你究竟要玩弄我到什么时候？”  
被称作阿拉罕，或者应该把他叫做“境井仁”的男人，毫不理睬赫通汗的呵斥，自顾自地撕扯下士兵喉咙上的一块皮肉，咀嚼入腹。鲜血溅射而出，士兵如雷击般在境井仁的身下剧烈痉挛，那双深褐色的瞳仁闪烁出贪婪的光，流露出疯虎吃掉猎物时的愉悦和满足。  
“‘长生天’的子民真是没规矩，竟然敢对他的兄弟大呼小叫。”蹲在尸体上的男人将一双熠熠发光的眼睛朝上翻了翻，张开嘴笑了，嘴里露出的数寸长的獠牙。然后，他将五指并拢，指尖聚拢一处，朝将士破碎的胸膛上一探，硬生生地拉扯出血淋漓的心脏。  
皮肉分离的声音让赫通汗感到毛骨悚然，更让他难以理解的是，在境井仁本该被砍去的四肢，不知何时重新长出饱满的骨肉。尤其当他每吃掉一个人，他纤细柔弱的身形就扩大了一番，犬齿越来越长。若不是强忍着生理的不适和内心的恐惧，恐怕换作旁人就已经吓到魂飞魄散了。  
“你是从何时附身到境井仁身上的？”  
“‘境、井、仁’，你说是我现在这幅皮囊的名字吗？”男人好奇地指了指自己，见赫通汗缄默不语，得意地扬起嘴角。  
“从你踏上对马岛的那刻起，我就存在于此了。”男人一边咀嚼着活人的心脏，一边故作沉思地说道，“你要知道，当你们的箭矢穿透境井仁的心脏时，一个对马岛的武士，他临终前的杀意竟然能穿过九霄，飘入我的耳朵里。明明他是如此卑微，他的生命是如此脆弱，可一想到如此不堪一击的男人，可以将这片不受阿塔天神护佑的腾格里子民赶尽杀绝，我就兴奋不已。你们这群低贱的懦夫，以为凭着‘长生天’的祝福就能战胜我了吗？不自量力！”  
想不到在境井仁的身躯里，竟然藏着能吞噬日月的恶神阿拉罕。赫通汗汗毛倒竖，将手里的弯刀握得更紧，仿佛要嵌入他的骨骼里去。  
“不自量力的应该是你，阿拉罕。你身为神祗，却沦落成只能食人肉的野兽，耽于亲狎的肉欲里，永生徘徊在上界与下届不得往生！”赫通汗面无表情地说道。  
然而，恶神却没有反驳他，反而懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。“上天降了灾难、人间充满了痛苦， ‘长生天’对尔等置若罔闻，你们却它俯首称臣，不觉得很可怜吗？”恶神眯起眼睛，在满是尸骨中褪去衣衫，摆出婀娜婵娟的容姿。“左手边的男子与我交媾时喜欢掐住我的脖颈，以慰藉他的手足同胞被落石压死的痛苦。我脚边的男子曾拧断这幅皮囊的胳膊，将融化的蜡泪滴在俘虏的下体听他尖声惨叫。被我吃掉心脏的男子曾牵来他匹发情的公马，强迫上演人兽交欢的戏码。还有很多很多在郊外被我吃掉的人，他们的恶行可远比我做的要发指千百倍。他们每个人在折磨我的时候，都是带着喜悦，带着对自己人生的极大满足而下重手的。难道这就是腾格里的子民？一个个堕落到连畜生都不如，凭什么觉得腾格里会保佑你们呢？”  
恶神用同情的目光看着赫通汗，露出了微笑。  
“或许有一天，我和我的主尊阿泰·乌兰·腾格里再次卷土重来的时候，你们会感谢我为腾格里的子民所做的一切吧。”恶神指了指天空，盘腿而坐。“所谓的阿拉罕，其实是你们才对啊！”  
当赫通汗再次抬起头来的时候，恶神已经不见了，满地的尸首也不见了，留下一具身穿神衣、已化作干尸的勃额尸体。没有四体、没有眼睛，甚至连脸都没有。  
他刚刚想跨出一步，却两腿发软到无法迈步，面朝着那具干瘪躯体久久地呆立。


	5. 阿拉罕（番外）-化身为兽

落日黄昏，逢魔时刻。

如此浅显易懂的道理，对于在蒙古帝国的国境内驰骋草原的骑兵而言是没有实感的。作为征服的一方，能让他们对这片海岛产生实感的事情，是将对马岛住民们口中名为“战鬼”的男人，百般羞辱，让他品尝人间里生不如死的滋味。

看着曾经站在金田城城池下大喊着“来一决胜负”的武士，那把被境井仁视作珍宝的传承之剑，被蒙古人当作用于翘起车轱辘的木棍，玩腻了就用作划拳时评判胜负输赢的戏码。眼见对方掰起刀柄，踩住刀身，硬是将笔直的剑刃弯折到无法复原的弧度时，浑身上下仅一件破旧的肌襦绊遮体的武士，发出了似人非人的怒吼。

“你们这群混账、这群野兽、我会将你们在今天的黄昏碎尸万段！”

是么。受大汗之命，负责关押境井仁的其中一位蒙古士兵，饶有兴趣地看着牢笼里消瘦的人影，脑中描绘着境井仁接下来所受的悲惨场景。不顾旁人的劝阻，他打开了牢门，将双手被麻绳捆住的男人拽到众人面前，而境井仁身上的肌襦绊也发出一声裂帛之音，裂开犬牙层次的缝隙。

蒙古士兵操着只有草原儿女才懂得异族语言讥讽道：“臭小子，难不成你还能吃掉我？”

话音刚落，境井仁缓缓抬头，眼中燃烧着烈焰。奇怪的是，明明这个俘虏是不可能听得懂他们的语言，但从境井仁的脸上，蒙古士兵似乎读到了除了仇恨以外，另一种毛骨悚然的情感。

就像在夜黑风高的原野上，远方数匹草原狼投射来的寒光；在萨满神歌里，祸害人间的食人疯虎。还有，无时无刻不想吞噬日月的恶腾格里阿拉罕。

蒙古人晃了晃脑袋，自嘲无中生有的念想。

反正汗王还未归营，战鬼如何处置全由他们心情喜好。他心中暗想，拽起捆绑在境井仁手腕上的绳索，将他一路拉拽到营地的后山。毕竟那里除了零散的坟头外，就只剩下荒无人烟的林野，任何的劣迹、暴行都会随着时间的流逝而变得无影无踪，包括战鬼的哀嚎也是如此。

他知道境井仁听不懂蒙古语，所以直截了当地用行动告诉他接下来要发生的事情无疑是最好的选择。又是一阵织物被撕开的簌簌声，眼前数日油米未尽的男人蜷缩在石碑前，面无表情地望向蒙古士兵。

是他对发生在自己身上的事情已经麻木了？还是他完全放弃抵抗，任人宰割了？蒙古士兵抬起脚，用靴子顶弄着境井仁的两股之间。“小子，其实你也想要吧？让我们好好享受一下......很快就好了。”

和预想中的一样，境井仁凝望着被蹂躏的部分，缓缓俯下身，试图将放在他胯部的脚挪开。可他的身体是如此虚弱，以至于他使出浑身解数也不能奈何对方半分。

弱不禁风的东西，看我怎么把你......

士兵兴奋地解开碍事的衣裤，打算像他对待其他战俘那样欺侮面前的男人时，从脚踝处猛然上窜的剧痛，让他痛苦地大叫起来。

当他困惑地朝自己本该踩在境井仁地右脚看去时，看到地却是一只长满皮毛，生有长爪的巨手，五指如同钩爪般生生刺破他脚上的护甲、还有他的皮肉。

顿时间，鲜血从巨手的缝隙里汩汩流出，而造成这一切的罪魁祸首，正是境井仁，可又不是境井仁。

在境井仁的耳畔上，金镶玉石的人头骷髅耳坠在黄昏的照拂下熠熠生辉，如同他化身为兽的眼睛，正毫无喜怒地落在满手的鲜血。而腰间凭空出现的珍珠流苏，则妖娆地描绘境井仁身躯上的轮廓。

这些本不应出现在一名战俘身上的神物，仿佛与生俱来似的，交融成这位蒙古士兵此生最后一次看见境井仁的画面。

当他津津有味地舔舐自己掌心上的鲜血时，因剧痛而分神的蒙古士兵抽出弯刀，大喊着朝境井仁劈砍而去。

“吵死了。”

那熟稔而陌生的言语传入蒙古士兵的耳中，伴随着血肉被一分为二的声响，他的手消失了。准备来说是他的手掌被一股无形的力量，硬生生地从手腕处分开，淋漓鲜血混淆着惨叫飞溅在境井仁满是血污的衣服上。

看着创口不断喷涌鲜血，这位蒙古士兵脑中唯一的念头只剩下逃跑。跑、像惊弓之鸟一样飞到树林，像从野狼口中逃脱的山羊奔向羊群。然而这一切在境井仁扑倒他的时候，成为了不可能。

先从柔软的腹部开始，一路向上到胸膛，最后是喉咙。身上的每一个部分，在无数个看不见的爪牙和嘴的撕咬下，渐渐将这位蒙古士兵的生命走向凋零。当偌大的躯干被吃到只剩下心脏的时候，男人紧紧握住这名死去士兵的心脏，打算品尝这世间最美味的珍馐时，一阵嘈杂的声音从远方传来。

噢，是汗王归营的号角，是那该死的腾格里臣民凯旋而归的声音。

“会不会被发现呢？”男人抬起手，想微微挡住嘴角上的鲜血时，终于恢复人性的“他”，无奈地摇摇头。

“罢了罢了，我何苦要像他们那样遮遮掩掩呢？”

凄厉的低吼飘荡在原野，今晚，又有谁能让我饱餐一顿呢?


End file.
